Magearna
Summary Magearna is an ancient Mythical Pokémon introduced in the seventh generation of Pokémon. It was created 500 years ago by a scientist. The sphere in its chest is called the Soul-Heart. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''5-B, likely 4-B Name: Magearna Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, referred to as female in M19 Age: At least 500 Classification: Mythical Pokémon, Artificial Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Clairvoyance (Could fire a laser that pointed across the planet to the exact location of Lillie's father), Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Aura, Light Manipulation, Empathic Awareness, Immunity to Poison and Acid Manipulation, Resistance to Normal, Flying, Rock, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Dark, and Fairy Type moves, even greater resistance to Bug Type moves, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Reduction Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet level, likely Solar System level (Zygarde opted to use his complete form rather than his 50% form to stop a beam powered by its Soul-Heart) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Via powerscaling to being vastly superior to any non-Legendary such as Gyarados), likely Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Zygarde). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Planet level, likely Solar System level Stamina: Very High due to being a robot Range: Standard Melee Range, Planetary with projectiles and abilities Standard Equipment: Soul-Heart Intelligence: Should be relatively high Weaknesses: Fire and Ground type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities * Soul-Heart: Whenever anyone nearby Magearna faints, Magearna's ranged attack potency raises. Moves * Crafty Shield: Magearna creates a shield that prevents status ailments for it and its entire team. * Gear Up: Magearna uses its gears to raise the attack potency of all its teammates with Plus or Minus as Abilities. * Shift Gear: Magearna uses its gears to raise its physical attack potency and sharply raise its speed by a notable amount. * Iron Head: Magearna headbutts the opponent with its metal head. It can make the opponent flinch. * Helping Hand: Magearna raises the attack power of the next move of one of its allies. * Sonic Boom: Magearna fires off sonic booms that deals a low amount of consistent damage. * Defense Curl: Magearna turns into its Pokéball-like form to raise its defense. * Psybeam: Magearna fires off psychic energy that can confuse the target. * Lucky Chant: Magearna chants an incantation that prevents critical hits. * Aurora Beam: Magearna fires an icy beam of the aurora borealis that can lower the attack of the opponent. * Mirror Shot: Magearna releases a flash of energy that can lower the opponent's accuracy. * Mind Reader: Magearna reads the opponent's mind to guarantee a hit. * Flash Cannon: Magearna fires off a beam of light energy that can lower the target's special defense. * Fleur Cannon: Magearna's signature move. Magearna fires off a powerful beam of fae energy, the recoil from it sharply decreases the ranged attack potency of Magearna, however, but it can use Heart Swap to deal with this. * Iron Defense: Magearna sharply raises its defense by hardening its iron body. * Pain Split: Magearna divides up equally the damage it and its opponent took between the two, allowing for Magearna to heal while also harming the target. * Synchronoise: Magearna attacks with an odd but powerful shockwave that only affects those who share similar qualities with it. * Aura Sphere: Magearna releases a ball of aura that homes onto a target. * Heart Swap: Magearna switches all the stats of it and its opponent. This move can also be used to switch bodies. * Trump Card: Magearna attacks with card-based energy that gains in power the less stamina for it Magearna has. This move rarely misses.. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Energy Users Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Robots Category:Metal Users Category:Fairies Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Artificial Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 4